


Snow Fallen Angel

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Winter Collection [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS doesn't exist, AU, Theyre just friends, but luke is very concerned about michael, my winter collection, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I live below you and I was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW” AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Luke was just minding his business when an angel that looks oddly like Michael falls from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So much drama has been happening lately, so I hope this gets your mind off of it for at least a little bit.
> 
> Hang in there. It's going to get better.

“Have a nice day.” The lady at the counter said as she handed Luke his bag of hot chocolate mix.

“You too.” Luke smiled, leaving the store and heading back to his apartment down the road. He was really glad that he lived on the bottom floor. He didn’t have to go up all the stairs and that made his life just a little easier.

When Luke reached his apartment, he immediately went to his kitchen to make some nice hot chocolate. He had been craving the liquid for a while and figured he should grab some before the snow got really bad.

He made a cup and put some marshmallows in it. He sat down on his couch and admired the weather outside. It had been a while since he had time to just sit and watch the snow fall outside his window.

He took a sip of his chocolate and sighed, enjoying the warmth that the liquid gave him. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the silence of his apartment.

Luke opened his eyes and continued to watch the snow fall outside. He liked how the snowflakes seemed to dance in the air. They’re elaborate swirls and dips made them look like professional skaters.

Luke was busy watching the snowflakes when something suddenly fell in front of his window from the terrace of the apartment above him.

Luke was startled and stood up quickly, rushing over to the window. When he saw the brightly colored hair, he grabbed his coat and hurried outside.

“Michael! Are you okay?” Luke bent down and helped the red head stand up.

“Yeah, I’m fine Luke. I was just hanging up Christmas lights.” Michael dusted some of the snow off his coat and slung his arm around the younger boy.

“CHRISTMAS LIGHTS?! IN WEATHER LIKE THIS?! MICHAEL THAT’S DANGEROUS!!” Luke slipped away from Michael’s arm and looked at the red head in disbelief.

“Well, I want to get it done. And I guess today was just the day I decided to do it.” Michael shrugged and looked up at his apartment. “They do look pretty good though.”

Luke looked up and saw what Michael meant. He already had them hung up before he fell in front of Luke’s window. Honestly, they looked pretty good, but Luke was still worried about his friend.

“Why don’t you come inside and I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” Luke suggested. Michael nodded and followed Luke into his apartment.

Luke headed for the kitchen and Michael took a seat on the couch in the living room. Luke heard the TV playing as he finished up Michael’s hot chocolate.

“You know, you should really be careful when hanging out a window.” Luke scolded as he walked into the living room holding Michael’s drink.

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t get free hot chocolate from you.” Michael smirked as if that was his plan all along. And for all Luke knew, it could’ve been.

“Well, I could always start charging you per cup.” Luke said as he sat down next to Michael.

“Yeah, but you’re too nice to do that to accident-prone me.” Michael smiled at Luke before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Luke shook his head and took a drink of his slightly cooler drink. He knew Michael was right, but that doesn’t mean that he had to admit it.

“What are you watching?” Luke asked, looking at the odd characters on the TV screen.

“I don’t know. It was on when I turned the TV on. I think it’s just one of those Christmas movies that always make people cry.” Michael shrugged and leaned back into the cushions of the sofa.

“Yeah, looks like it.” Luke said, snuggling into Michael’s side. Michael smiled and put his arm around Luke’s torso, pulling him closer.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue, my prince.” Michael said, with slight exaggeration, but mainly sincerity. Luke blushed at the comment.

“You’re welcome, your Highness. After all, you need someone to look after you 24/7. Just think where you’d be without me.” Luke smiled, loving the banter between the two.

“Probably dead, if we’re honest.” Michael said, before laughing, causing Luke to join him.

“Yeah.” Luke whispered as he lay there with his friend, watching some sappy Christmas movie. Luke was content in that moment and was actually kinda glad that Michael was stupid enough to hang up Christmas lights that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it's my birthday and I'm 17. So thanks for reading this. It means a lot to me.


End file.
